


Wakey Wakey

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Just Otabek waking his Yuri up in the best way!





	Wakey Wakey

The time was around 7:00 and Otabek was awake. He'd been away for a bit, waiting and plotting. Normally he woke up after Yuri, but on that particular morning, he was sitting up slowly in the bed, so as not to immediately disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

It was luck, however, that Yuri was already asleep on his back.

Yuri didn't sleep in terribly much, a shirt and underwear, while Otabek had taken to just sleeping in his boxers. Together they made a hell of a furnace and he would overheat if he wore more. Yuri, however, got cold easy unless Otabek was curled around him.

For that reason, he felt a little guilty leaning over the blonde and gently pulling the covers down his body. When they were down to a little below his knees, Otabek quickly swung a leg over and nearly straddled his waist, not putting his weight down yet.

He arched over Yuri and kissed his cheeks, letting his warm breath linger on his face. He knew from experience it wouldn't wake Yuri. Otabek planted his hands down on either side of Yuri and proceeded to kiss what little of his neck he could get to, rewarded by a little noise. 

Perfect. Otabek smiled before nibbling slightly along his collar bone, hearing yet more little noises. He rolled his shirt up at a crawling pace, knowing Yuri might shiver. With slight hesitation, he lifted one hand and pressed his warm palm gently against Yuri's chest. To work his nipples, or not...? Otabek had been planning the morning but never made a firm decision whether or not that would wake Yuri before he wanted.

Somehow he forced himself not to take those exquisite pink nubs between his lips. 

He moved down Yuri's body, letting his weigh settle somewhat a little lower down his legs. He dipped his head down to his stomach. The skin there was soft against his cheek and Otabek had to nuzzle against it before he kissed a trail down.

Before long he was at Yuri's crotch. He could see through his thin tiger print underwear that Yuri was half hard. So was Otabek, but what he was doing that morning wasn't for himself. It was all about the love of his life. He palmed Yuri's cock through his underwear and licked his lips. Yuri's shafted stiffened yet more under his touch and it wasn't long before he yanked the front of the underwear down. Yuri groaned lightly in his sleep and started to shift, his head falling to his side and hand reaching down...to stop and drop against his stomach.

Fuck, Yuri masturbating in his sleep would be one of the hottest damn things he could ever hope to see.

It wasn't about him. It was about giving Yuri something he had enjoyed in the past, a true good morning. He smiled over Yuri. Shit, he was blessed...

Otabek squeezed his shaft in his fist. It throbbed in return and he couldn't hold back. Down his head went and he took the tip of Yuri's erection between his lips, licking the head eagerly. It swelled and Yuri groaned again. 

More.

Otabek took him in further, his fingers playing with Yuri's balls. Even those - he popped the dick out of his mouth and noticed Yuri's thighs starting to part a little. His lips touched the delicate skin of Yuri's sack. He lapped at it, taking his balls in his mouth and running his slick tongue over them. Yuri's legs twitched.

Otabek pulled back and laughed gently, just because he was enjoying himself. "Yuraaaa....Yuuuraaa..." He said his name finally, drawing it out and saying it loud enough to usually wake his sleeping beauty. "Yuraa..." He squeezed his dick again. 

"Nnnn..." Yuri started to stir.

And so, Otabek took his hard cock in his mouth again. He took it in further then to the back of his throat. With a lot of focus he was able to slide a hand up, his thumb rubbing over one of his nipples.

"Ahhh...ff...Ota-Otabek...aahh..." 

Music to his ears. He pinched the nipple and Yuri's dick jumped as the blonde let out a high pitched noise. 

"B-Beka!"

Otabek made a slurping noise as he once again released Yuri's dick from between his lips and raised his eyes to look up at him. Yuri's head was picked up, cheeks flushed as he watched him in the light coming through the curtains. It was a funny sight, Yuri so obviously turned on with sleepy eyes. 

"Morning, birthday boy," Otabek told him with a grin as he stroked him. "Been a while since I woke you like this."

Yuri groaned and reached forward, his fingers brushing Otabek's cheek. "The best way to start a morning..."

"Mmm hmmm..." Otabek darted his tongue across the tip and Yuri's hips twitch again. 

"You could have fucked me, you know," Yuri said, and the hard-on Otabek was keeping in check jumped.

But no... "Later." He stroked him and Yuri's head fell back while his hand slid into Otabek's hair. "You'll get the fucking of the year, when you're awake to enjoy it fully," he told him as he went back to sucking his dick. 

Yuri's grip tightened in his hair and Otabek didn't mind a bit. When Yuri was making satisfied moans and pressing his head down with every thrust up, he continued not to mind. Yuri could fuck his throat for hours and he probably wouldn't mind as long as he got a few seconds to breath every now and then. 

Otabek fondled his balls as he could feel them tightening, and he knew Yuri was on the edge. A few seconds later Yuri pulled his hair. "Otabeeeeeeeeek," he groaned, dick stopping above his tongue. Yuri uttered curses as he came in Otabek's mouth, generous waves leaving him. Otabek could barely taste his hot cum as it slid right down his throat.

Yuri's grip on him loosened but Otabek kept him in his mouth, taking all he would give him and rolling the quickly softening cock in his mouth even as Yuri let out small whines. He didn't do so too long, Otabek had no wish to torture him when he was so over-sensitive - at least, not that early in the morning. 

When he lifted his body up only to lay it along top of Yuri's, his beloved's head was sinking back into the pillow, eyes half closed. Still, when Otabek's face hovered over his, Yuri smiled and took his head in his hands. "You fuckin' pervert. I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Otabek gazed down at him and lowered his face enough that their noses were touching. "Happy birthday, my Yura. I love you."

"You must if you got up early to suck my dick."

"Let's be clear, Yura...." He kissed his lips before resuming the nose touching. "I am always, always good with less sleep if it involves making you come."

"...Beka. Geez." His face was red. "So, is my birthday full of sex, then?"

"No."

"Aww..." Yuri pouted. 

"There will be sex. Don't you worry. But mainly, I am taking you to pick out your gift," Otabek told him, feeling especially good about it. In fact, he was excited..

Yuri pouted even more. "I have to pick my own gift? No surprise?"

Otabek gave the tiniest nod. "Uh-huh. I really think you'll be more satisfied if you get to pick your OWN motorcycle."

"My own- Beka!?" Yuri's eyes went wide and the pout dropped. "My own what!?"

"Motorcycle. There's a down payment that will go towards any of the bikes the seller has. He expects us promptly at one today, so be ready." Otabek grinned wide, very wide and had to look away in his excitement. He knew Yuri would love it.

Then the air was almost knocked out of him in a crushing hug as Yuri let go of his face and encircled his body with his surprisingly strong arms. "Otabek Altin, fuck you! You're amazing!"

Otabek was used to Yura's odd expressions of happiness so he laughed against him. "Sorry, I'll fuck YOU...you'll be in some state as bliss when we go out."

Yuri was giggling and hugging him, legs even kicking off the bottom of the blankets and the underwear so they could wrap around Otabek's waist. But then suddenly, he stopped. "Wait...can I really test out motorcycles and what I can ride best if my ass is sore from you?"

Otabek blinked. He hadn't thought about that. "Mmm...I guess that will be something important to consider when picking...can you ride after you 'riiide'?"

"Dumbass." Yuri sighed, and then immediately returned to laughing and hugging Otabek. 

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
